


How to Kill a Boring Tuesday Night

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Old Comics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Art, Caning, Crossdressing, Fan Comics, Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School boy Severus pays a visit to Headmaster Black. Set during OoTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Kill a Boring Tuesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first comics I drew with this pairing and so the art is a bit, erm rough, however, it does fit with the overall arc shown in the other comic series. It also explains when Sirius started wearing reading glasses.

 

"Get up."

"But..."

"Get up, Severus. I know you think you're being clever in trying to slither your way into my favor, but I believe I told you to do something, so do it. Don't make things worse for yourself."

"Fine, God damn it."

"Watch your language. Now, back over the desk. Oh and please remove your shoes, jumper, and trousers this time."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Bend over all the way, chest down on the desk. Spread your legs a bit, Severus. Wider. There's a good boy."

 

Wednesday 9:58am

 

"Well, he's not in his quarters Minerva, in fact, I'm fairly certain Professor Snape is not on school grounds at all."

"Do you think he's in danger, Albus? Where would he be if not in the castle?"

"I couldn't begin to guess, however, if it is enough to keep Severus from his duties it must be..


End file.
